La Rose des Glaces
by Lys's Squill
Summary: Je suis Eveline Ross mais je préfère Evie. Je suis la chasseuse de dragons de la glace de Fairy Tail. Ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est ma guilde et la GLACE DE GRAY ! Venez découvrir l'aventure d'une mage des plus atypique au sein de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail ! Mais quel passé obscur cache t-elle sous cette façade si joyeuse ?
1. chapter 1

Fiche d'identité :

Prénom: Eveline ( Evie)

Nom: Ross

Âge: 16 ans

Magie: La magie de chasseur de dragon des glaces

Aime: La Glace de Gray et les peluches

Déteste: Le silence, le noir et les transports

-FairyTail-

Les portes de la guildes de Fairy tail s'ouvrirent sur une courte jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus ciels coiffés en une tresse et aux yeux turquoises pétillants de malices. Elle était vêtue d'un poncho blanc aux motifs de flocons bleus et d'un pantalon noir retroussé jusqu'aux genoux par des bottines marrons.

"Repas !!!!! S'écria t-elle en sautillant de joie. Oh, salut tout le monde !!!"

Au bar, Lucy regardait avec curiosité la nouvelle venue. Elle remarqua que Gray qui se tenait à côté d'elle, se crispa. Étonnée, la constellationniste se tourna vers Mirajane pour lui demander la cause de la réaction du mage de la glace mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa question. En effet la nouvelle arrivée avait foncé tel un boulet de canon sur Gray, les faisant tomber à terre. Assise sur le torse de l'exibitionniste, la jeune fille à la tresse bleue, d'une voix des plus enjouée, lui demanda:

" Gray tu m'as tellement manqué !!! Dis-tu pourrais me faire de la glace ? S'te plaît !!! "

Une veine palpita sur le front de ce dernier.

" Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne suis pas ton panier repas !!!!! Cria t-il rouge de colère. Et descends de moi !!!!! "rajouta t-il gêné par leur position assez... enfin... voilà

Face à cette réponse des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la bleutée. Gray détourna le regard, cherchant de l'aide chez ses camarades. Camarades qui se contentaient de regarder la scène avec amusement.

 _Résiste, Résiste, Résiste, Résiste. Pensa t-il_ face à ces larmes.

De son côté, Lucy regardait la scène, choquée. Mirajane observa la réaction de la blonde, amusée. Elle se décida à présenter la jeune fille à la tresse bleue.

" Voici Evie Ross, commença t-elle, je devine que son comportement t'aie dérouté mais ne t'inquiète pas tu t'y habituras. Vois-tu Evie est un chasseur de dragon des glaces et comme Nastu, elle est capable de manger son élément. Et la glace Gray est sa préférée.

\- Ouais !!! "

Lucy dirigea son attention vers la source de cette exclamation. Evie, cette fois-ci debout, était en train de manger avec appétit un cube de glace de la taille d'une main. Il fut englouti en quelques secondes. Des étoiles scintillièrent dans les yeux de la bleutée, elle se tourna vers Gray et l'engloutit dans un câlin des plus étouffant.

" Merci beaucoup !!!!!!! s'écria t-elle toute joyeuse.

\- Mais lâche moi bon sang, fit un Gray assez agacé.

\- Tu es si méchant. "

Evie lâcha le mage des glaces et se dirigea vers le bar, saluant Mirajane avec enthousiasme. Soudain, elle aperçut Lucy et ses yeux turquoises se mirent à la dévisager.

" Oooh une nouvelle !!! Salut ! Moi c'est Eveline mais je préfère Evie. Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda t-elle très exitée de faire connaissance.

\- Enchantée, mon nom est Lucy.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Lucy et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans Fairy Tail !!! Alors qu'elle est ta magie ?

\- Je... "

Avant que Lucy ne puisse finir, Loki débarqua, en panique dans la guilde.

" Les gars mauvaise nouvelle ! Erra est de retour ! "

Lucy vit avec étonnement les membres de Fairy tail se figer d'horreur. De son côté, Evie sautillait avec enthousiasme.

" Sist' est de retour !!! "

Les portes de la guildes s'ouvrirent sur une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, habillée d'une armure. Un détail choqua tout le monde. Elle portait d'une seule main, une corne se dix fois sa taille.

" Je suis de retour. Dit la mage écarlate en posant son lourd colis. Je dois voir le maître. Vous pouvez me dire où il est ?

\- Ooh qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, s'exclama Lucy impressionnée.

\- Bonjour Erza, salua Mirajane en souriant. Le maître est à l'assemblée périodique.

\- Je vois.

\- Heu Erza, c'est quoi ce truc énorme ? demanda un membre de la guilde avec hésitation.

\- C'est la corne d'un monstre que j'ai abattu. Pour me remercier, les gens que j'ai aidé l'ont décorée et me l'ont donnée en récompense. Pourquoi elle ne vous plaît pas ? fit elle menaçante.

\- Si ! Si ! Elle est magnifique ! "

Soudain le regard d'Erza se fit noir et son visage devint strict.

" Pendant que j'y suis ! Il paraît qu'il y a encore eut grabuge par ici. J'en ai entendu de belles sur votre compte quand j'étais en mission ! Le maître à sans doute fermé les yeux mais avec moi il en va autrement. "

Le mage en armure se tourna vers Cana qui buvait un baril.

" Cana ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de boire ! Visitor ce n'est pas un lieu pour dancer ici ! Wakaba tu mets encore de la cendre partout ! Nab au lieu de trainasser devant le tableau des annonces, tu ferais mieux d'aller travailler ! Aller remues-toi ! Et Macao ! "

Erza le regarda puis soupira, le faisant paniquer.

" C'est bon ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas encore me lancer dans les grands sermons. "

Evie rit de la réaction de la mage écarlate. N'y tenant plus, elle courut vers Erza pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte.

" Sist' ! Tu m'as manquée ! s'écria t-elle joyeusement.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Evie. Dit Erza en souriant. "

Lucy, étonnée, demanda à Mirajane la nature de la relation entre le la chasseuse de dragon et la mage en armure.

" Et bien Erza et Evie se considèrent toutes deux comme des soeurs bien qu'elles ne partagent pas le même sang. D'ailleurs Evie est le seule membre de la guilde qui ne craint pas les foudres d'Erza. "

Rompant l'étreinte, Erza s'informa sur la présence de Natsu et de Gray. Tout les deux se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre une bras sur l'épaule de chacun, tremblant. Ils saluèrent la femme écarlate, lui annonçant qu'ils était les meilleurs amis du monde sous les rires étouffés d'Evie.

" Natsu, Gray, Evie j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander, annonça Erza en surprenant tout le monde. Au cours de ma mission j'ai entendu des choses inquiétantes. Normalement je devrais attendre et me remettre au jugement du maître mais j'estime qu'il y a urgence. Il faut agir sans plus tarder. C'est pour cette raison que je vais avoir besoin de vous. Êtes vous d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr grande soeur !!! Tu peux toujours compter sur moi !!! "Acquiesça Evie toute exitée.

Pendant ce temps la guilde parlait à voix basse étant surprise qu'Erza demande de l'aide. De leur côté les garçons se fusillaient du regard.

" Nous partons demain alors soyez prêts. "

Lucy entendit une Mirajane impressionnée, conclure qu'Erza, Evie, Natsu et Gray ensembles, formeraient la plus forte équipe de la guilde. La constellationniste les regarda, étonnée.

-FairyTail-

Le lendemain, Lucy regardait avec impuissance, Natsu et Gray se battre de façon puérile. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la demande de Mirajane qui consistait à les surveiller. Soudain l'arrivée d'Erza les calma.

" Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre "

Erza arriva près d'eux, une montagne de valise derrière elle et traînant une Evie en pleure par la tresse. Celle-ci ne cessait de gémir.

" Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir... "

Un chat ressemblant à Happy mais au pelage gris et aux yeux bleus se tenait sur la tête de cette dernière, essayant de la rassurer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Evie c'est juste le temps du voyage. "

Lucy regardait étonnée la bleutée qui semblait bien moins enthousiaste qu'hier pour cette mission. De quoi avait elle peur ?

Erza la remarqua.

"Qui es tu ? Il me semble t'avoir vu hier à la guilde.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy et je suis nouvelle. C'est Mirajane qui m'a demandé de vous accompagner sur cette mission. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis Erza. Alors c'est toi Lucy, on m'a dit que tu avais terrassé un gorille mercenaire sans difficultés.

\- C'est à dire...

\- Ton aide nous sera fort précieuse. Je compte sur toi.

\- Je ferais de mieux. "

Lucy était effrayée de décevoir les attentes d'Erza. Natsu et Gray cessèrent leurs pitreries.

" Erza, je suis d'accord pour t'accompagner mais à une seule condition, commença un Natsu déterminé.

\- Tais toi ! Tenta de l'en dissuader Gray.

\- Je t'écoute. Quelle est ta condition ?

\- Je veux qu'à notre retour, tu m'affrontes en duel. "

Tout le monde le regarda avec horreur. Natsu était fou de vouloir l'affronter. Cependant ce dernier sûr de lui s'estimait capable de vaincre le mage écarlate. Erza accepta le défi, le faisant s'enflammer.

" Je suis remontée à bloc !!! "S'écria t-il.

De son côté, Evie sentait que sa mort était proche à l'entente du départ. Ne saissant d'être traînée par sa soeur adoptive et de gémir.

-FairyTail-

" Je...veux...descendre... Dit faiblement Evie tout en essayant de ne pas vomir. "

Natsu et Evie semblaient vivre un enfer. Tout deux avaient le teint vert et essayait de ne pas renvoyer leur petit déjeuner. La chasseuse de dragon des glaces qui se tenait à côté d'Erza et Lucy, s'appuyait sur la vitre tout en fermant les yeux. Elle tenait dans ses bras son chat qui tentait d'apaiser son mal. Gray regarda Natsu et dit de façon méprisante:

" Quel minable, il faisait le fier il n'y a même pas deux minutes et maintenant on croirait qu'il est aux portes de la mort.

\- C'est toujours ce mal des transports qui ne passe pas". S'enquit Lucy.

Le chat d'Evie se tourna vers la constellationniste pour lui expliquer.

" C'est un symptôme qu'on tous les chasseurs de dragons.

\- Je vois...Fit pensivement Lucy. Au faite nous n'avons pas été présenté. Je m'appelle Lucy.

\- Je suis le partenaire d'Evie, Eos. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- De même pour moi. "

Nastu qui semblait moins bien supporter son mal des transports, laissa échapper un énième gémissement.

" Ça va aller Natsu vient t'asseoir à côté de moi, fit une Erza compatissante.

\- Okay", dit-il faiblement.

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent de place pour que celui-ci puisse s'appuyer sur la mage en armure.

" Aller détends toi, conseilla doucement Erza.

\- O-ouais. "

La mage écarlate lui administra un puissant coup de point dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

" Voilà quelque chose qui t'aidera à te sentir mieux. "

Evie pâlit légèrement face à ce spectacle et peut désireuse d'avoir le même traitement, se laissa tomber dans les bras de morphé. Elle eut le temps d'entendre Gray demander la raison de leur présence, information qu'Erza lui avait déjà dite hier soir.

-FairyTail-

" Tu crois que les types Eiselwald sont encore dans le coin ?

\- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. C'est pour ça qu'il faut partir à leur recherche dès maintenant.

\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Evie marchait derrière Lucy, Gray et Erza, en se tenant le ventre. Elle ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans un train. Eos qui se tenait sur sa tête la lui tapotait en signe de soutient. Elle sourit doucement, son partenaire de toujours était si compatissant et mignon. Cela lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

" Au faite. Il est où Natsu ? demanda soudainement Happy.

\- Oh non absorbée par mon récit je n'ai pas fait attention. Quelle idiote je fais. Je le sais pourtant qu'il a le mal des transports. Tout ça est entièrement ma faute. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous voudrait bien me frapper ? offrit Erza en pénitence.

\- C'est un peut exagéré", intervint Lucy.

Evie vit Erza actionner la manivelle d'arrêt d'urgence sous les yeux étonnés de la constellationniste qui déclara :

" Les mages de Fairy Tail sont tous différents mais au fond ils ont tous ce petit brin de folie.

\- Je regrette, je suis pas comme eux "

À ces mots, Evie haussa un sourcil. Gray ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de se déshabiller, confirmant l'observation de Lucy qui lui criait de se rhabiller.

-FairyTail-

 _Laissez moi sortir ! Pensa désespérément Evie. Je meurs !!_

Décidément c'était la pire journée de sa vie. Un voyage en train puis tout de suite après une voiture magique. Son pauvre estomac ne pouvait le supporter.

Merci seigneur !!!

La voiture venait de s'arrêter. Evie se dépêcha d'en sortir et d'aller vomir un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis. Pour voir Erza étreindre Natsu le percutant sur son armure.

" Au fait dans le train j'ai été attaqué par un mec bizarre. Se rappela t-il. Il a dit qu'il était d'Eisenwald.

\- Espèce de crétin, lui cria Erza en le frappant, on est justement à leur poursuite ! Comment as tu pu le laisser s'échapper !

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'étais pas au courant !

\- Je vous en ai parlé tout à l'heure ! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je parle ! "

Evie se plaça à côté de Lucy, une goutte de sueur sur le front. Sa soeur ne semblait pas se rappeler qu'elle l'avait assommé dans le train. Soudain Erza se dirigea vers la voiture et Evie pâlit. Elle tenta de s'eloigner mais sa soeur avait prévu sa réaction et la tirait par la tresse dans le véhicule.

" Pitié Erza !!! Tout mais pas ça !!! Gémit-elle tout en tentant de s'échapper.

-Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place la pauvre, dit Lucy au loin, compatissante.

\- Oh laisse là c'est le seule moyen de calmer cette furie. Fit Gray impassible, il se tourna vers Natsu. À quoi ressemblait ce type ?

\- Bha il avait un physique banal, rien de particulier. Ah si attend ! Il avait une flûte sur lui, surmontée d'une tête de mort avec trois orbites !

\- Un crâne avec trois orbites ?Attendez ça me dit quelque chose ! "

Evie cessa de se débattre et écouta avec attention Lucy expliquer que la Lullaby était une flûte capable de tuer rien qu'en entendant sa mélodie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter:

" Eh bha, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer le mage noir pour inventer ce truc.

\- Evie ne prends pas ça à la légère ! Tu te rends compte que c'est une arme de mort massive ?! La gronda Eos en lui frappant le front.

\- Aïe !

\- Bien tout le monde à bord ! annonça Erza en traînant toujours Evie par la tresse.

\- NOOOOOOOOON !!!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Dans le prochain chapitre:_

 _"Hé Evie tout va bien ? S'inquièta Lucy en voyant son amie fléchir._

 _\- Je vais bien Lucy ne... "_

 _La chasseuse de dragon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son corps venait de céder, la faisant tomber. Elle entendit la blonde crier son nom et de sentir que quelqu'un la rattrapait avant de sombrer._


	2. chapter 2

Fairy tail ne m'appartient pas sauf Evie

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dans la gare d'Oshibana , le groupe d'Erza faisait face à la guilde d'Eisenwald. La pauvre Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de réveiller Natsu.

" Réveille toi Natsu ! On va avoir besoin de toi !

\- Tu perds ton temps à le secouer comme un prunier. Entre le train, la voiture et toi, il a eu sa dose du mal du transport, intervint Happy.

\- Moi un moyen transport ?! fit une Lucy indignée. "

De son côté, Grey portait sur son dos une Evie assommée par Erza. En effet, la mage écarlate avait utilisé la manière forte pour pouvoir embarquer la chasseuse de dragons de glace dans le carrosse magique. Elle ne s'était réveillée depuis.

" C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois la porter ?!

\- Désolé Gray", s'excusa Eos.

Après qu'Erza ait demandé leurs intentions, Eligoal, le maître de la guilde clandestine, alla se poser sur un pillier de hauts parleurs.

" Vous êtes juste un peu long à la détente. Ce n'est pas un hazard si nous avons choisi une gare. Ricana t-il.

\- Tu veux donc te servir des hauts parleurs pour diffuser la mélodie de la Lullaby ! Conclut Erza.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Tuer les curieux massés devant la gare ne serait pas suffisant à notre goût. Si on pousse le volume à fond, c'est la ville tout entière qui entendra cette mélodie mortelle.

\- Ces gens dehors sont innocents leur mort ne t'apportera rien ! Alors pourquoi t'attaquer à eux ?!

\- Il s'agit d'un épuration. Nous désirons éliminer ces ignorants qui profitent de leurs droits et qui ferment les yeux sur les injustices dont sont victimes leurs semblables. Leur comportement nous écoeure et ne doit pas rester impuni plus longtemps. Voilà pourquoi l'ange de la mort les châtis."

Lucy n'hésita pas à crier haut et fort son indignation. Pour la faire taire, un mage lui envoya une attaque composée d'ombres que Natsu arrêta au soulagement de tout me monde.

" J'avais pas rêvé, je savais bien que cette voix me disait quelque chose ! S'excalma t-il.

\- Natsu t'as retrouvé tes forces ! S'enthousiasma Lucy.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il y a du monde ici ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! "

Toute l'équipe de Fairy Tail se mirent en position de combat. Le pauvre Gray, lui, était toujours encombré par Evie. Il craignait les foudres D'Erza donc il était préférable de ne pas la lâcher.

" C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi la tête brûlée c'est réveillée et pas elle ?! Ragea t-il. Et en plus elle bave ! "

Lucy s'avança et s'exclama:

" Vous avez devant vous ma meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail ! "

Eligoal donna l'ordre de les éliminer puis disparut sous la surprise de Lucy et Happy. Ne perdant pas de temps, Erza ordonna à Natsu et Gray de le poursuivre. Tous deux partirent peu satisfaits de cette commande mais c'était mieux que subir la colère d'Erza.

" Attendez moi !" Cria Eos tout en tentant de les rattraper ( Evie est toujours sur le dos de Gray donc vu qu'il est son partenaire...)

Erza s'avança et fit apparaître une épée magique.

" Bien commençons ! "

-FairyTail-

Gray et Natsu ne cessaient de se crier dessus. Eos tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer mais en vain. Personne ne l'écoutait. Les cris des deux mages ne semblaient même pas réveiller Evie. Erza avait vraiment dû la frapper fort.

Soudain le couloir présenta deux chemins. Natsu et Gray décidèrent de se séparer. La mage de Glace cessa de courir.

" Une petite seconde. Il n'y a qu'un seule endroit où ils pourront diffuser la Lullaby. "

Il se dirigea vers le studio, le seul endroit qui permettait de diffuser les annonces dans la gare. Le mage de Glaces défonça la porte d'un coup de pied pour dévoiler une salle vide.

" Personne ?! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ne comptent pas diffuser le maléfice par les hauts parleurs ?"

Gray esquiva une attaque surprise. Un mage

aux multiples bandes noirs aux mains, suspendu par ces dernières ricana.

" Toi tu fouines un peu trop à mon goût. Je ne peux pas te laisser déjouer notre plan sans rien faire. "

Le mage de la guilde d'Eisenwald envoya de multiples bandes noires qui formèrent des lames, pour éliminer Gray. Celui-ci les esquiva toutes au mécontentement de son agresseur.

" Tu as beau être agil, tu n'échapperas pas à mes lames flexibles ! "

Gray lâcha Evie la faisant tomber à terre sous les cris indignés d'Eos qui alla se positionner près de sa partenaire. Le mage de glace contre attaqua en créant un bouclier de glace puis en envoyant des poings de glace, mettant à terre son adversaire.

" Tu vas répondre à ma question avant que je m'énerve pour de bon ! Vous voulez supprimer tous les innocents autour de la gare ?"

Le mage clandestin ricana et expliqua que la gare n'était qu'une cage qui leur était destinée. Leur vrai cible se trouvait à Clover. Il apprit aussi à Gray qu'Eligoal avait installé son mur de vent qu'il les empêcherait de sortir d'ici. Il attaqua ensuite Gray par surprise et l'emprisonna dans ses multiples bandes.

" Tu as enfin compris que notre cible n'est autre que l'assemblée de Clover ! "

Le mage d'Eisenwald envoya une autre lame. Cependant celle-ci fut stoppée. De la glace parcourait maintenant toute la longueur de l'arme, atteignant son utilisateur. Un rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce.

" Yeh ! 1 point pour moi ! Dites les gars pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?

\- Evie ! T'es réveillé ! Je te promets que j'ai essayé d'empêcher Gray de te lâcher comme un vulgaire sac de patate mais il était trop fort. S'exclama Eos

\- Sale traître ! Je vais te faire la peau ! Cria Gray envers Eos.

\- Au secours Evie !

\- Tu ne toucheras pas un seul poil d'Eos, Gray ! "

À ces mots, Evie frappa plusieurs fois le mage des glaces sur la tête tout en le menaçant de tout raconter à Erza. Soudain elle s'arrêta.

" Mais au fait qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? "

Une veine palpita sur le front du mage de glace.

" Tu saurais qu'ils ciblent les maîtres si tu n'avais pas passé tout ton temps à dormir !

\- Mais j'y peux rien moi..."

Eos regardait les deux mages se disputer, il soupira. De son côté, le mage de la guilde d'Eisenwald tenta d'attaquer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci il visa Eos qui lui semblait bien plus faible. Grave erreur.

" Pas touche à Eos !!! "

Evie venait d'intercepter l'attaque. Une aura noire, digne de celle d'Erza, l'entourait. De la glace se formait un peu partout dans la pièce en même temps que la baisse de température de cette dernière. Evie craqua ses doigts et envoya son attaque.

" Rugissement du dragon des glaces !!! "

La cible de la mage se prit de plein fouet l'attaque, le faisant traverser de nombreux murs avant de finir à terre avec une apparence de glaçons.

" Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? demanda Gray.

\- Pas pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Personne ne blesse mon Eos. "

À ces mots, elle prit son partenaire de toujours dans ses bras et se mit à frotter son visage contre le sien en pleurant de façon comique.

" Je suis si soulagée que tu ailles bien !

\- Evie... tu...m'étouffes.

\- Oups désolé Eos. "

Elle brisa son étreinte et se tourna vers Gray, le visage sérieux.

" Nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous attarder si nous voulons sauver le maître et les autres. "

Gray acquiesça et tout deux sortirent de ce qui restait du studio.

-FairyTail-

Erza tentait d'obtenir des informations en menaçant les membres vaincus de la guilde d'Eisenwald. Elle cherchait un moyen de rompre la barrière de vent. Mais chaque mage lui répondait la même chose: il était impossible de la briser.

" Erza !

-Sist' ! "

Erza regarda en direction des deux appels. Gray, Evie et Eos venaient d'arriver.

" Gray, Evie, Eos ! Natsu n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il était censé être avec nous ? demanda Evie à voix basse à Eos qui haucha la tête.

\- On est parti chacun de notre côté, répondit Gray. Mais il y a plus urgent ! On sait maintenant qu'elle est leur cible. C'est la prochaine ville !

\- Ils ont l'attention d'aller à l'assemblée des maîtres dans l'intention d'utiliser la Lullaby sur eux." Continua Evie.

Bien que la bleutée ne le montre pas, elle était inquiète pour le maître. La chasseuse de dragons ne voulais pas reperdre quelqu'un si chère à son coeur. Cherchant un peu de réconfort, Evie caressa Eos qui se tenait sur son épaule gauche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à un passé à la fois si loin mais encore si présent en elle.

Liam... pensa t-elle. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour cette chance que tu m'as offerte. Grâce à toi j'ai pu retrouver une famille.

" Erza qu'est t-il arrivé à ton bras ?" S'inquièta Gray.

Cela fit sortir Evie de ses pensées, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle remarqua la blessure de sa soeur adoptive qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas vue si le mage de glace ne s'en était pas inquiétée. Quelle mauvaise soeur elle faisait !

" C'est trois fois rien, les rassura Erza. On ne devrait pas rester planter là. On doit empêcher Eligoal d'approcher des maîtres de guildes par tous les moyens. "

La mage chevalier marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Mais j'y pense ! S'exclama t-elle. Je crois me souvenir d'un membre du nom de Kageyama. C'est lui qui a brisé le sceau de la Lullaby. Il pourra sûrement nous prêter main forte.

\- Si il est capable de rompre les sortilèges, il pourra sûrement détruire le mur", conclut Eos.

Evie s'empara de la manche du manteau de Gray, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'impatience.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? Allons le retrouver !" S'exclama Evie.

-FairyTail-

Natsu venait de battre le mage du nom de Kageyama lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom. Il se tourna vers la source de l'appel pour voir Erza foncer vers lui, une épée en main. Il prit peur.

" Je ne sais ce que j'ai fait mais je te demande pardon ! "S'écria t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, la menace d'Erza était destinée au membre d'Eisenwald. Elle le tenait en joue avec sa lame près de son cou.

" Maintenant tu vas dissiper cette tornade sans faire d'histoire !

\- Je... je vais vous aider. "

Mais à peine eut t-il prononcé ces mots que quelqu'un le poignarda dans le dos.

" Non !!!" Crièrent tous les membres de Fairy Tail présents dans la pièce.

Natsu sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment ce membre d'Eisenwald avait t-il pu poignarder son propre camarade ? Fou de rage, il le mit K.O.

Du côté de Gray et Erza, tous deux soutenait Kageyama essayant de le garder conscient. Evie se précipita vers le blessé.

" Erza, Gray éloignez-vous. Je vais tenter de le maintenir en vie. "

Evie prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses mains sur le torse du mage agonisant. Une lueur bleue illumina ses mains.

Lucy qui venait d'arriver, observait avec curiosité la chasseuse de dragons devenue si calme et sérieuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'une autre Evie se tenait en face d'elle. Lucy vit avec étonnement de la glace se former sur le blessé. Elle se tourna vers Happy pour plus de réponses.

" Que fait t-elle ?

\- Evie essaie de le sauver en ralentissent le système vital de Kageyama grâce à sa magie.

\- Cette technique demande beaucoup de concentration et de magie. Il fait veiller à ne pas former des engelures sur le patient. Cela requière donc un contrôle total sur son élément." Complèta Eos, un soupçon de fierté d'en la voix.

La lueur bleue cessa et Evie passa une main sur son front pour enlever la sueur dut à son effort. La mage soupira de soulagement et de fatigue mêlés. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et dit joyeusement :

" C'est bon il devrait survivre.

\- Merci Evie tu es incroyable. "

Erza accompagna ses remerciements d'une étreinte des plus douloureuse. Evie gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle s'entrechoqua avec l'armure de la mage écarlate.

" Dépêchons-nous d'aller dehors. Nous essaierons de trouver un autre moyen pour briser la barrière". Intervint Gray.

Evie se sentit faiblir lorsqu'elle tenta d'avancer. Sa vision commença à s'obscurcir.

 _Zut ! Ça m'a bien plus drainé que prévu ! pensa t-elle._

"Hé Evie tout va bien ? S'inquièta Lucy en voyant son amie fléchir.

\- Je vais bien Lucy ne..."

La chasseuse de dragons n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son corps venait de céder, la faisant tomber. Elle entendit la blonde crier son nom et de sentir que quelqu'un la rattrapait avant de sombrer.

Lucy regardait avec inquiétude son amie aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait inconsciente dans les bras de Gray. Eos et Erza avaient accouru vers la jeune fille. La mage écarlate posa une main sur son front désormais pâle.

" Elle est brûlante ! S'exclama Erza.

\- Oh non ! S'alarma Eos. Gray peux-tu faire un cube de glace ? "

Le mage du froid exécuta la demande, créant un cube de la taille d'une main. Erza s'en empara rapidement et secoua Evie pour tenter de la réveiller.

" Allez Evie ! Réveille toi ! "

L'inquiétude la rongeant, Erza commença à devenir plus violente. Quelques coups plus tard et Evie reprit connaissance. Sans perdre de temps, la mage écarlate enfonça de force le cube de glace dans sa bouche. La chasseuse des dragons s'étouffa. Eos s'alarma.

" Mais t'es folle Erza ! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?!

\- Tu préférais qu'elle meurt déshydratée ?! "

Face à l'aura menaçante de la mage chevalier, Eos s'inclina tout en s'excusant. La toux d'Evie se calma, signe qu'elle avait réussi à avaler le cube de glace et elle perdit de nouveau conscience. Cependant, son visage avait reprit des couleurs.

" Vous pouvez m'expliquer là ? Demanda Lucy assez perdue.

\- Plus tard ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là avant. Répondit Erza.

La mage écarlate se tourna vers Gray.

"C'est bon je vais la porter, répondit celui-ci en faussant son agacement.

\- Très bien dépêchons-nous !

-FairyTail-

" Je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas consciente "

Eos se tenait sur la banquette de la voiture magique, couvant Evie du regard. Le reste du groupe qui était sorti de la gare grâce à l'aide de l'esprit de la vierge, tentait de rattraper Eligoal en véhicule.

" Dis moi Eos pourquoi Erza a dit plus tôt qu'Evie risquait de mourir ? demanda Lucy, attirant l'attention de Gray.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas trop à ce sujet. Evie n'a jamais vraiment aimé parler de ça. Elle m'a juste expliqué qu'en utilisant sa magie, elle devait veiller à en garder une partie pour nourrir son corps et que sans ça elle mourrait. Un peu comme une mort de déshydratation sauf que là son eau est la glace.

\- Donc ce qui tient en vie Evie, c'est sa magie. Elle fait partie d'une guilde et cela oblige à l'utiliser quotidiennement. N'est-ce pas un peu inconscient de sa part ? Après tout elle pourrait mourir en pleine mission. Remarqua Lucy.

\- Cette fille est vraiment immature, elle est incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Elle se fiche vraiment de tout. Fit Gray.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Evie n'est pas comme ça ! Vous ne savez rien d'elle !

\- Et bien va s'y éclaire nous.

\- Gray tu vas un peu trop loin là". Tenta Lucy.

Les yeux d'Eos se remplirent de larmes. Il se détourna d'eux et se blottit contre Evie. Son amie était une personne douce et compatissante. Elle détestait voir ses amis blessés et ferait tout pour les garder en sécurité. Mais ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était sa joie de vivre et son sourire constant. Il était capable de chasser touts doutes dans le coeur d'Eos. Comme au jour de leur rencontre.

 ** _Eos courait, des larmes brouillaient sa vision. Soudain il glissa sur une flaque le stoppant dans sa course effrénée. Il leva la tête, regardant la pluie qui tombait inlassablement sur son visage. Eos_** ** _se sentait si seul. Il voulait simplement un peu de compagnie, d'affection. Il voulait se sentir aimer mais tout ce qu'il avait n'était que du mépris. Pourquoi ne pouvait t-il pas être comme les autres ? Un chat normal. Non au lieu de ça il était un paria que tout le monde montrait du doigt avec dédain. Juste parce qu'il était spécial._**

 ** _Soudain il sentit quelque chose l'envelopper, lui apportant une légère chaleur. Quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras._** **_Étonnamment, il n'eut pas peur, il se sentait serein. Il leva les yeux pour_** ** _voir le visage d'une enfant aux yeux_** ** _turquoises et aux cheveux bleus coiffés en deux grandes tresses. Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres._**

 ** _" Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes sous cette pluie. Il serait dommage de voir une boule de poils si mignonne être souffrante. Allez viens je vais te conduire à l'hôtel où je dors pour que l'on puisse s'abriter. Après on ira retrouver ceux qui s'occupent de toi. "_**

 ** _Eos la regardait fixement, choqué. Personne n'avait était aussi gentil envers lui. Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il était mignon. Personne n'avait témoigné de la préoccupation pour lui. Tout le monde n'avait vu qu'en lui un hybride, un paria, un être qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Sans aucun nom pour faire de lui un être vivant. Juste des injures. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus près de ce qui prenait pour ange, profitant le plus possible de cette douce chaleur. Il voulait que cette instant ne se termine jamais._**

 ** _Eos ne se doutait pas qu'en cet instant, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Cette fille qui d'un simple sourire avait dissipé tous les malheurs du jeune Exceed._**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Pour ce qui concerne la mise à jour régulière de cette fanfiction, je ferais tout mon possible. Cependant il ne faut pas s'attendre à un miracle.

Merci pour la review. Cela me motive énormément ( Et me fait vraiment plaisir évidemment) !

 _Dans le prochaine chapitre:_

 _" Eurk ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Déjà qu'à la base c'était pas très stylé..._

 _\- Evie on reparlera de design plus tard !_

 _\- Mais Eos..."_

 _La chasseuse de dragons cessa ces plaintes faces au regard sévère de son partenaire._


	3. Chapter 3

" Yay ! Enfin sortie de ce monstre roulant ! Natsu !!! "

Evie emporta Natsu dans un câlin des plus étouffant et écrasant, empêchant le fier mage de feu de respirer. Des larmes comiques coulaient sur les joues de l'énergique bleutée.

" Toi seul comprends ma douleur ! Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un moyen de transport !

\- Hmph Hmp Hmph ! ( Evie je peux plus respirer !)

\- Oh désolée..."

La mage de glace brisa son étreinte, au soulagement du surnommé Salamander qui prit avec joie de profondes inspirations.

" J'ai cru voir ma mort arriver, murmura Natsu, un frisson d'horreur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. "

Soudain Evie sembla se rendre compte du corps d'un Eligoal K.O tout près d'eux. Elle s'agenouilla près de ce dernier et toucha de son index sa joue. Un faible grognement de fureur s'échappa des lèvres du mage clandestin, faisant sursauter Evie.

" Aaaaah ! Il est encore conscient ! cria t-elle tout en le frappant sur la tête, l'assomant pour de bon cette fois. Prends ça ! Evie 1 contre Eligoal 0 !

\- Evie cesse de jouer ! Gronda Eos en arrivant à sa droite.

\- Désolée... "

Evie se retourna vers Natsu qui pâlit, anticipant sa prochaine action. Le mage aux cheveux roses tenta de s'éloigner mais en vain, l'étreinte d'Evie ne pouvait être esquivée. Tout en frottant sa joue contre la sienne, l'énergique jeune femme le félicita:

" Bien joué Natsu ! Tu n'as du faire qu'une bouché de lui !

\- Tu aurais du voir le coup que je lui mis et... "

Evie écoutait avec enthousiasme le récit de son ami qui agitait ses bras pour illustrer le combat, tout en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Soudain, tout se passa très vite, sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir: Kageyama venait de reprendre la Lullaby juste sous leur nez et avec leur propre véhicule !

" C'est pas vrai ! Il se dirige vers Clover et si jamais il joue de sa flûte, on peut dire adieu aux maîtres de guildes ! Paniqua Lucy.

\- Adieu véhicule du diable ! S'exclama Evie, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dépêchons-nous de le rattraper ! Commanda Erza.

\- Compris Sist' ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Le groupe d'Erza arriva enfin à Clover pour découvrir leur maître de guilde prêt à écouter la mélodie mortelle. Ils coururent pour le prévenir lorsque le maître de guilde de Blue Pegasus les arrêta. C'est avec impuissance qu'il assistèrent à la conversation entre Makarof et Kageyama.

" Qu'attends-tu je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Si tu veux joueur vas-y. "

Le mage d'ombres tremblait, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son front. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

" Ça ne changera rien du tout" L'interrompit le vieil homme. " Peu importe les circonstances mais les êtres faibles ne changeront jamais mais la faiblesse n'est pas un mal, elle fait parité intégrante de la nature humaine. C'est la peur qui nous unit dans des guildes. Nous nous serons les coudes et nous soutenons, peu importe la difficulté de l'épreuve. Ceux qui choisissent le courage avancent avec le sourire et aucune flûte au monde ne pourra changer cela. "

La flûte maudite tomba au sol, suivi de Kageyama qui s'agenouilla, s'inclina va le maître de Fairy Tail, se rendant. Le groupe d'Erza se hâta d'aller au ses côtés. La mage qu cheveux rouges entraîna Makarof dans un câlin de plus...Douloureux.

" Ce discours était émouvant. " Fit Erza.

Evie arriva, les entraînant dans une étreinte étouffante, faisant pleurer comiquement le vieil homme qui voyait sa mort proche, Erza elle ne semblait pas dérangée par la force utilisée par sa soeur adoptive

" Aw Maître je suis si heureuse de vous savoir sain et sauf ! Vous ne savez pas qu'elle torture j'ai du vivre ! Je ne veux plus jamais rentrer dans un moyen de transport ! "

Une aura maléfique se forma autour de la flûte maudite, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. L'instrument se transforma sous leurs yeux, en une sorte d'arbre humanoïde.

" Qu'elle âme vais-je dévorer en premier ?!"

" Eurk c'est quoi ce truc ?! Déjà qu'à la base c'était pas très stylé..."

" Evie on reparlera de design plus tard ! "

" Mais Eos..."

La chasseuse de dragons de glace cessa ses plaintes face au regard sévère de son partenaire. Evie se plaça aux côtés de Gray et se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soupirant, le mage de glace créa un cube de glace, assez important, et le lança en direction de la création de Zeleph. Les yeux brillants, la bleutée courut vers la glaçon et l'avala en une seule bouchée.

" Rugissement du dragon des glaces ! "

Un souffle composé de Glaces tranchantes sortit de la bouche d'Evie et frappa de plein fouet la Lullaby. Erza habillée d'une armure ailée trancha, Gray perça grâce à ses lances de glace et Nastu...

" Le poing d'acier du dragon de feu ! "

Il cogna la flûte de ses flammes, la faisant fléchir. Tous les quatre pouvaient entendre les commentaires surpris et impressionnés des personnes présentes.

" Il vient de l'attaquer avec sa magie de feu."

" Elle peut changer son armure ! "

" Les deux ont utilisés la magie se glace ! "

" Et tu n'as encore rien vu !!! "

Erza asséna de nouveau des coups d'épées, Gray envoya une myriade de flèches de son arc de glace et Evie et Natsu sautèrent de chaque côtés de l'arbre humanoïde et s'écrièrent:

" Ailes du dragon de feu ! "

" Ailes du dragon de glace ! "

Leurs attaques mirent en colère l'artefact maudit qui chargea une attaque en aspirant la vie des plantes. Il lança son attaque lorsque...

" Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive où est passée ma magnifique mélodie ?!"

Un son des plus ridicule et inoffensif émanait de l'instrument: les attaques effectuées par les mages avaient endommagé le monstre, l'empêchant de jouer son air. Fou de rage, l'ennemi envoya une vague de flammes qui se dirigea vers les maîtres de guildes. Gray se positionna devant eux et forma un bouclier de glace, les protégeant tous.

" Repas ! "

Evie passa rapidement, mangeant la création de glace sous les cris indignés de Gray.

" Evie ! Combien de fois dois je te dire que je ne suis pas un panier repas ! "

La bleutée lui tira la langue et courut vers le monstre. Des lames de Glaces se formaient tout autour de son corps, tel une roue de paon. Les jambes fléchies et les bras placés à l'avant et à l'arrière, Evie envoya son attaque.

" Les cros du Dragon des glaces ! "

" La roue de glace ! "

" Rééquipement ! "

" Le supplice du dragon de feu ! "

La Lullaby disparut et des applaudissements s'élevèrent.

" Excellent travail ! "

" Wouha ! "

" C'est incroyable ! "

" Ils sont super puissant ! "

Les acclamations cessèrent lorsque l'on nota la destruction complète du bâtiment de l'assemblée.

" Vite fuyons Eos ! "

" Oui ! "

" Revenez ici ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant même s'il est un peu plus court que les autres...

Prochainement:

 _" Salut ! "_

 _" Aaaaaaaaaah c'est pas vrai Erza ! "_

 _" Et je suis là moi..."_

 _Lucy et Happy tentèrent de s'échapper d'une Erza furieuse mais en vain._


	4. Chapter 4

" Bon ! Aujourd'hui je vais aller faire des courses ! C'est chouette les aventure pleines de suspense et de rebondissements mais il y a pas à dire, on est jamais mieux que chez soit. "

" Soixante-dix mille joyaux pour un apart' c'est une superbe affaire ! "

" Evie ne touche pas ça, ce n'est pas à toi ! "

" Mais Eos... "

" Evie... "

" Pfff d'accord... "

Lucy se retourna pour voir Evie reposer un vase de fleur et Gray assit sur son canapé, en caleçon ?!

" C'est sympa chez toi Lucy ! "

" Evie... "

" Mais Eos... "

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! "

Réagissant, Lucy envoya un coup de pied sur Gray.

" Je t'interdis de te déshabiller chez moi !!! "

" Mais attends il y a méprise, j'étais déjà comme ça en rentrant chez toi ! "

" Va t'en ! "

" Mais Lucy... " Intervint Evie en se détournant du vase. " On était venu te chercher."

" Me chercher ? "

" C'est bien ce que je pensais " Continua Gray. " Tu as oublié que c'était aujourd'hui le duel entre Erza et Natsu "

" Allez dépêchons-nous je ne veux pas rater ça ! Viens Eos ! "

" J'arrive ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Hein ?! C'était sérieux cette histoire de duel ?"

" Oh bonjour Lucy. " La salua Mirajane.

" Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois un promesse d'hommes se doit d'être honorée ! "

" Sauf qu'Erza est un femme, Elfman... "

" Tu parles c'est plutôt un monstre... "

" Deux des mages de l'equipe la plus forte de la guilde vont donc s'affronter... "

" Commença la plus forte équipe de qui tu parles ? " Demanda Gray à Lucy.

" Bha d'Erza, Natsu, Evie et de toi ! C'est bien vous les meilleurs de Fairy Tail... "

" Mais non certainement pas quel est l'idiot qui t'as dit ça ? "

Le sourire de Mirajane se transforma en pleur sous les yeux effarés de Gray qui s'excusa à la hâte. Elfman expliqua à la Constellationniste que l'on pouvait trouver des mages bien plus redoutables que les deux qui s'apprêtaient à sa battre.

" En tout ça ce duel va nous réserver plein de surprises. "

" Tu crois moi je dirais plutôt qu'Erza va le batte en moins de deux. "

" Allez Sist' ! "Encouragea Evie tout en jetant de petits confettis de glace, Eos sur sa tête.

Erza invoqua son armure de l'impératrice de feu qui avait pour capacité de réduire de moitié les dégâts imposés par Natsu, à la joie de se dernier qui s'enflamma.

" C'est parti ! " Déclara Makarof.

Les deux mages commencèrent un ballet de feu et de lames, enchaînant offensive et défensive. Ils s'apprêtaient à entechoquer leur point lorsqu'un messager du conseil d'Era stoppa la bataille.

" Erza Scarlet vous êtes en état d'arrestation."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Evie se tenait là, assise au bar de la guilde, mangeant avec avidité la glace que Mirajane venait de lui servir. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la salle, concentrée sur son dessert. Soudain Lucy se leva.

" Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! "

Abandonnant son dessert, Evie emporta la constellationniste dans câlin étouffant, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

" Aw Lucy tu es si adorable de voir aider Sist' ! "

" Evie tu ferais mieux de la lâcher tout de suite... "

" Mais Eos..."

" Elle devient bleue à vue d'oeil... "

La chasseuse de dragons de glace relâcha immédiatement son amie.

" Désolée Lucy ! "

" Si...Si...proche. " Fit Lucy qui venait d'apercevoir les portes de l'au-delà.

" Laissez moi sortir d'ici ! " Criait la salamandre qu'était Natsu, dans un verre.

" Vraiment ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir sortir ? " Demanda Makarof.

Le mage de feu ne rien, il tremblait légèrement d'anticipation, à l'étonnement de tout le monde.

" Alors tu ne dis plus rien ? "

Soudain le maître de Fairy Tail envoya une vague de magie sur la salamandre, le faisant tomber dans un nuage de fumée qui révéla... Macao ?!

" Quoi ?! fit tout le monde.

Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, Macao expliqua qu'il avait prit la place de Natsu car il lui devait.

" Mais alors où est le vrai Natsu ?"Interrogea Lucy.

" Ne me dis pas qu'il est allé retrouver Erza ! " Fit Gray.

" Heu si je crois... "

Un peu plus loin, Evie se tenait là tête baissée, le visage mort et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

" Sist' est fichue... "

" Mais non Evie, mais non... "

Eos qui voletait dans la guilde, alla lui tapoter la tête en guise de soutient.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Quelques jours plus tard...

" Quoi ?! Natsu, Gray, Lucy et Happy sont partis faire une mission de rang S ?!

" Comment est-ce arrivé ?! "

Les deux soeurs (adoptives) regardait leur maître avec effarement, elles venaient de rentrer de leur mission lorsque Makarof leur apporta cette nouvelle. Une aura noire se forma autour d'Erza, faisant reculer les autres membres de la guilde.

" Ils vont voir le sort que je leur réserve ! "

" Calme sist'. " Fit Evie en lui tapotant la tête.

" Erza, Evie je vous demande de les ramener sain et sauf. Je ne souhaite que les évènements de ce jour là ne se reproduisent pas..."

Le sérieux régnait sur le visage du vieil homme, chose très inhabituelle. Evie et Erza se regardèrent, et redirigèrent leur attention sur le maître.

" Vous pouvez compter sur nous Maître ! " Dirent-elles en choeur.

Quelques heures plus tard...

" J'en... peux plus...Pourquoi...ont-ils choisi d'aller... sur île ? Je...hais... les...bateaux. "

Affalée sur le sol du pont du navire, Evie tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rejeter son déjeuner. Les membres de l'équipage la regardaient avec inquiétude.

" Dame Erza vous êtes sûre qu'elle va bien ? "

" Ne ne vous inquiétez pas elle a juste le mal des transports. Continuez dans cette direction "

"Ou...Oui Dame Erza ! "

" Evie l'île est visible ! " S'écria Eos près d'elle.

" Dieu... soit... loué... "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Alors ? "

" Je sens leur odeur qui va dans cette direction allons-y ! "

Les deux femmes guidées par l'odorat de Evie marchèrent plusieurs minutes pour découvrir Lucy, prête à être attaquée par une souris... géant !

" Les ailes du dragon de glace ! "

Evie et Erza mirent rapidement K.O la souris, d'un coup d'épée et d'un attaque givrée. Les deux se tournèrent ensuite vers Lucy et Happy qui venait d'arriver.

" Salut ! "

" Aaaaaah c'est pas vrai Erza !

" Et je suis là moi aussi..." Dit Evie,ignorée.

Happy et Lucy tentèrent d'échapper à une Erza furieuse mais en vain. Evie avait invoqué sa magie, ce qui les empêchait de se déplacer. Prenant sous courage à deux main, la constellationniste tenta de plaider leur cause.

" Je suis désolée que l'on soit venu sans autorisation mais on a découvert qu'il se passe de choses très graves ici. Premièrement des gens mais intentionnés tentent de réveiller un démon congelé, ils utilisent une magie maléfique et ce sont les villageois qui en souffre. On ne peut rester les bras croisés alors que ces pauvre gens sont en dangers. "

Ce discours aussi émouvant soit-il ne fit fléchir la mage écarlate.

" Je me moque du sort de ses personnes. "

" Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais laisse nous finir cette mission ! "

Implacable, Erza pointa son épée sur le cou de la blonde, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Evie et Eos qui regardait avec appréhension la suite de évènements, prêts à agir si besoin.

" Natsu et toi avez trahi le maître et la guilde. Vous ne vous entirerez pas à si bon compte."

Apeurée, Lucy chercha du soutient vers Evie qui la regardait elle aussi, une lueur de trahison dans le regard, l'expression sévère.

Elle aussi ne les épargnera pas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Evie attendait dans la tente, debout à côté d'Erza, en profonde pensées. Elle se sentait trahie et ne savait quoi penser de la situation de ses amis: Natsu, Gray et Happy savaient ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, pourtant cela ne les avait pas empêcher de faire cette mission de rang-S, eux aussi voulaient voir leur nom inscrit sur une pierre tombale ? Et puis ils avaient aussi entraîné Lucy qui venait à peine de rentrer dans leur guilde et dont l'expérience se limitait à quelques missions de niveau inférieur. Comment pouvait-elle garder en sécurité sa famille si elle même avait des vous de mort ?

L'arrivée de Gray coupa son train de pensées. Reprenant son visage jovial, Evie courut étreindre le mage de glace.

Ne pas montrer ses doutes et ses inquiétudes.

" Gray ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! " Dit-elle en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

" Evie ? Attends ça veut dire que..."

Il vit Erza qui se tenait derrière.

" Erza ?! "

" Tu nous as presque fait attendre. " Répondit cette dernière d'une voix sombre.

La bleutée cessa son étreinte et pinça ses joues, les tirant douloureusement.

" Ce n'est pas très sympa d'être parti comme ça. "

" Hmp Hmp Hmp raaah !" ( Evie ça fait mal ! Lâche moi !)

" Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû prendre le bateaux pour venir vous chercher ! "Continua t-elle en pleurant de façon comique.

Quelques secondes passèrent lorsque Evie cessa sa torture, le laissant sans défense face à la colère d'Erza. Le ton monta très vite entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que Erza menace Gray de son épée. À la surprise de tout le monde, Gray s'empara de la lame et la détourna se sa tranchée.

" Fais ce que tu veux ça m'es égal. J'ai choisi ma voie, et au fond de moi je sais que c'est quelque chose que je dois accomplir. "

Relâchant la lame, Gray se dirigea vers la sortie.

" J'ai des engagements à honorer si tu veux me tuer c'est maintenant. " Dit-il en partant.

Evie resserra sa prise sur Eos qu'elle portait dans ses bras, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle se tourna vers sa soeur qui portait une expression de fureur mais la chasseuse de dragons de glace ne rata pas la lueur si particulière à Fairy Tail qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle aussi avait prit sa décision. La mage écarlate redirigea son attention vers Lucy et Happy qui se tenaient agenouillés et attachés. Tout deux paniquèrent lorsque Erza leva son épée vers eux.

" Arrête Erza ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver !"

" On y est pour rien si Gray est dégoûté d'avoir perdu contre son ancien ami ! "

Erza trancha leur liens les laissant ébahis.

" Inutile de discuter maintenant ! Je m'occuperai de votre cas quand on aura fini le travail. "

" Merci Erza ! "

" Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! Je vous préviens vous serez quand même punis ! "

" C'était trop beau..."

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, Evie les interpella.

" Dépêchons-nous ! "

" Très bien Evie, je compte sur toi." Répondit Erza.

" C'est parti ! Suivez le guide ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Dans le prochain chapitre:_

 _" Dépêchons-nous !"_

" _Recrache le tu vas être malade !_

 _" Vraiment ? Je suis Erza Scarlet et toi ? "_

 _" Eveline Ross "_


	5. Chapter 5

Evie écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Gray, qu'ils venaient de rattraper. Ce dernier leur expliqua que Léon, son ami d'enfance, cherchait à surpasser Oul leur ancien maître, en vainquant Déliora.

" C'est logique ! "S'exclama Happy.

" Seulement ce n'est pas aussi simple, Léon ignore toute la vérité. Il pense qu'elle est morte et il a toujours été convaincu que c'était ma faute, alors qu'en réalité...Oul n'est plus là avec nous mais elle est toujours vivante. "

Eos qui voletait aux côtés d'Erza se tourna vers Evie.

" Est-ce vraiment possible ? "

Tout le monde dirigea son attention sur la bleutée qui avait placé deux doigts sur son front en signe de réflexion.

" Je pense que oui. La magie qu'utilise Gray est à bien des égards différente de la mienne mais c'est tout de même de la magie de glace. Nous, mages glace insuflons une partie de nous-même lorsque l'on donne vie à notre magie, c'est pour ça que la glace formée est toujours différente pour chaque mages. Mais l'attaque du zéro absolu nécessite bien plus, pour donner vie à cette magie, il faut que l'utilisateur fusionne avec elle, et ainsi vivre en elle. "

" Woooah", fit Lucy, impressionnée.

" La magie est quelque chose n'est ce pas ?" Dit joyeusement Evie.

" Je n'avais encore jamais entendu cette vision de la magie. "

" Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais pu sortir un jour quelque chose de si sensé. " Remarqua Gray pour cacher sa surprises.

" Tu es si méchant ! "Pleurnicha la bleutée.

Soudain, Evie renifla, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à avancer.

" Natsu est parti par là venez ! "

Ils arrivèrent très vite près d'un temple qui penchait vers la droite. Lucy et Happy firent une drôle de tête, la constellationniste pencha légèrement sa tête, fixant étrangement le temple.

" Heu le temple...Mais c'est moi où le temple est de travers ? "

" Comment ça se fait ? "Demanda Happy.

" Ça doit être Natsu... Je sais pas comment il a fait son coup mais je supose que c'est en ravageant tout sur son passage, comme d'habitude. Après tout c'est pas plus mal, comme ça on est sûr que la lumière de la lune n'atteindra plus Déliora. "

" Qui aurait cru que sa manie de tout casser finirait par nous rendre service... "

Evie et Erza échangèrent rapidement un regard: Danger ! La mage écarlate "poussa" hors de l'attaque Lucy et Happy tandis que Evie gela les lames qui volaient en leur direction.

" Montrez-vous ! " Ordonna la mage chevalier.

" On vous tiens Fairy Tail ! On ne vous laissera pas nuit aux plans du Seigneur Zéro."

Un groupe d'individus masqués et habillés de toges violettes apparut, les armes en main.

" On est cernés ! " Paniqua Lucy.

" Vraiment ? Rugissement du dragon de glace ! "

L'attaque de Evie élimina un grand nombre de leurs assaillants, permettant un issue de se former. Erza s'avança, invoquant son épée.

" Va s'y Gray on s'en occupe ! Retrouve Léon et fais lui entendre raison. "

" Oui va t'occuper de Léon ! Erza, Eveline, Happy et moi allons les retenir !"

" Merci les amis "

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du mage de glace.

" Tu me devras un repas Gray ! " Fit Evie les yeux brillant.

" Evie...combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne suis pas ton panier repas !!! "

" Si méchant... "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Allez Eos on y est presque ! "

" Oui !"

Eos portait Evie, la faisant voler à toute allure en direction du temple. Soudain un rugissement les déstabilisa ; Déliora venait de se réveiller.

" Dépêchons-nous ! "

Tout deux arrivèrent pour voir le monstre de Zeref se briser en mille morceaux. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Evie.

" La volonté de Oul est impressionnante, cette glace est la plus belle magie que je n'ai jamais vu, malgré sa disparition votre maître veille toujours sur vous. "

Les paroles de Evie attirèrent l'attention des deux anciens disciples, les émouvant, au fond de leur coeur, ils se sentait soulagés de se savoir protégés.

" Dommage j'aurais bien voulu en goûter... "

Gray la frappa sur la tête.

" Il faut toujours que tu gâches le moment ! "

" Ouiiiiin ! Ça fais mal ! "

" C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! "

" Tu es si méchant ! "

" Et toi tu es ridicule ! "

" Sans coeur ! "

" Gamine ! "

 _La glace de Oul s'est changée en eau et maintenant, elle s'écoule vers la mer. Mais elle est toujours en vie, comme Gray l'avait dit. C'est aussi une impression que j'ai mais je suis sûre qu'elle est encore là, qu'elle veille sur ses disciples depuis l'océan et qu'elle leur dit qu'il faut arrêter de se battre. Pensa Lucy tout en regardant les deux disciples de Oul s'entraider._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" C'est génial on a réussi ! " Dit joyeusement Natsu.

" Que soulagement je me demandais si on allait y arriver. " Fit Lucy. " Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir accéder au premier étage ! "

Evie et Eos observaient avec amusement ses amis qui se félicitaient de leur victoire: si seulement ils savaient...

" C'est un peu trop tôt pour crier victoire. Vous oubliez notre premier objectif qui était de secourir les villageois transformés en démons ! Donc la S-quest n'est pas encore terminée. " Intervint Erza en coupant leur moment se joie.

" Mais Déliora est mort, la malédiction des villageois devrait disparaître... " Dit Lucy.

Eos voleta près de la constellationniste.

" Déliora n'avait rien à voir avec cette soi-disante malédiction, j'ai lu quelque part que la puissance des gouttes de lune pouvait avoir certains effets secondaires. Donc la mort de Déliora ne change rien. "

" Vraiment ? "

Toujours aussi enthousiaste, Natsu s'exclama:

" Bon bha il y plus qu'à régler ça vite fait bien fait ! "

" Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? " Demanda Gray, soudain il se retourna. " Léon ? "

Ce dernier assit un peu plus loin, ne leur apporta pas plus de réponse.

" Ne me demande pas je n'en sais rien. Quand on est venu ici on ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un village. Nous les évitions et eux ne sont jamais nous voir. "

" Pendant trois ans ? Pas une seule fois ? "

" C'est un peu dur à croire..."

" Moi tout ce dont je doute c'est l'effet de la goutte de lune sur les humains. "

" C'est vrai..."Intervint Eos." Léon et les autres ont été exposés pendant trois ans à cette magie mais il n'y a eu aucun effet secondaire sur eux. "

" C'est exacte. Soyez très prudents je suis convaincu qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Ah après toit c'est votre boulot ça ne vous regarde pas. "

Natsu commença à l'accuser mais fut très vite arrêté par Erza.

" Ne l'accuse pas à la légère. Il avait de bonnes raisons, tu aurais toi à fait tort de le juger. Et puis ce qui est fait est fait. Allons-y nous verrons plus tard pour la malédiction. "

Evie et Eos commencèrent à s'éloigner lorsqu'ils notèrent que Gray ne suivait pas. Ce dernier se tenait devant son ami.

" Tu sais...Je pense que tu devrais rejoindre une guilde toi aussi. Tu y trouveras des amis, des rivaux mais surtout de nouveaux objectifs. "

" N'importe quoi... Allez tire toi d'ici. "

Le sourire de Evie devint plus large et un sentiment de mélancolie l'envahie. Fairy Tail lui avait tout donné, une raison de vivre, des amis mais surtout une famille à protéger.

 ** _WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

 ** _Une petite fille aux cheveux inégalement courts, entra dans la guilde, les yeux emplis de peurs et de craintes. Elle tordait nerveusement sa cape de voyage usée de partout, de ses petites mains couvertes d'égratignures. La jeune Evie sursauta en étendant la voix de Makarof qui fit taire les murmures intrigués de la guilde._**

 ** _" En quoi puis-je t'aider mon enfant ? "_**

 ** _" Heu je...Est-ce ici... Fai...Fairy Tail ?_**

 ** _" Tu y es et tu as devant toi le maître de cette guilde, Makarof. "_**

 ** _Soudain la petite fille fondit en larme, surprenant tout le monde. Le vieil homme tenta tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais en vain._**

 ** _" Tss tiens ! "_**

 ** _L'enfant aux yeux turquoises leva les yeux entre deux sanglots. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux joues légèrement rosées, lui tendait une sculpture de glace qui avait la forme d'une tête d'ours. Les pleurs s'estompèrent, laissant place à des yeux brillant d'admiration. Evie prit délicatement la sculpture, ne quittant du regard le morceau de glace. Toute la guilde regardait avec attendrissement l'émerveillement de la petite fille lorsque..._**

 ** _" Hey mais ça va pas ?! " Cria Gray." Tu vas te rendre malade ! Recrache le ! "_**

 ** _Evie venait d'avaler la sculpture._**

 ** _Le garçon secoua la petite fille, essayant de lui faire recracher la glace mais cette dernière gardait fermement sa bouche close. Des petites gouttelettes salées apparurent aux coins des yeux de la jeune chasseuse de dragon._**

 ** _" Aaaaaah non ne te remets pas à pleurer ! Il... Aïe ! "_**

 ** _Makarof venait de frapper le haut de la tête du garçon._**

 ** _" On ne secoue pas une jeune fille comme ça mon garçon. "_**

 ** _" Mais..."_**

 ** _Un léger rire attira leur attention. Evie jouait avec les mèches rouges d'Erza, à l'horreur de tout le monde. Pourtant la mage rouge, après s'être remise de sa surprise, regardait avec un doux sourire la nouvelle venue, ne semblant pas dérangée._**

 ** _" Tu aimes mes cheveux ? "_**

 ** _" Ou...Oui ! Ils me rappelles les fraises ! " Fit joyeusement Evie, faisant fit de sa crainte._**

 ** _" Vraiment ? Je suis Erza Scarlet et toi ? "_**

 ** _" Eveline Ross "_**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Dans le prochain chapitre:_ _" Non...Reby...Droy...Jet..."_ _" Maître ! "_ _" Je ne permettrai pas que d'autres membres de ma guilde soient blessés ! Ailes de glace ! "_


	6. Chapter 6

" En fait les villageois avaient perdu la mémoire, ils ne se transformaient pas en démons mais en humain. "

" Je vois..."Dit Mirajane. " Ça a dû être une mission passionnante. "

" Ouais ! Je suis heureuse qu'on est pu les retrouver sain et sauf ! N'est-ce pas Eos ? "

" Oui je ne sais pas ce que serai devenus ces idiots sinon."

Assis au bar, Evie et Eos racontaient avec animation leur précédente mission sur l'île de Galuna. Mirajane qui écoutait attentivement, sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose.

" Mais dis moi Evie où sont Erza et les autres ? "

" Hm ? Ah oui ! Ils sont partis accompagner Lucy pour une mission ! " Répondit la bleutée.

" Tu n'es pas partie avec eux ? "

Le regard de la chasseuse de dragons de glace se voila et son sourire se fit triste.

"Non. Je dois visiter quelqu'un. Après tout c'est son anniversaire. "

La mannequin aux cheveux blancs observa avec attention son amie. La jeune filles énergique avait dans son expression cette mélancolie et blessure qui lui était particulière. Mirajane connaissait la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de très cher, alors elle se contenta de lui sourire avec compassion, soutenant silencieusement sa cadette.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Le soleil se couchait, emportant avec lui les derniers rayons de lumière de la journée. Une jeune fille à la longue tresse bleue se tenait sur une colline, devant une tombe aux multiples dessin floraux glacés.

" Hey grand frère...C'est moi Evie. Ça faisait longtemps...J'espère que tu te portes bien de là-haut, moi ça va. Tiens je t'ai apporté un cadeau. "

Evie s'agenouilla et posa une assiette remplie de Dangos.

" Ce sont tes préfères, je les ai fais moi-même. Désolée j'en ai mangé quelques uns en cours de route mais c'est l'attention qui compte."

Le silence régna, où l'on ne pouvait entendre que le souffle du vent et les battements d'ailes de Eos. Evie tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Soudain elle s'arrêta et jetta un regard par dessus son épaule, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

" Joyeuse anniversaire Liam ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Mais enfin comment tu peux rester là à siroter ta bière ?! "S'indigna Natsu.

" Mais enfin maître... Êtes-vous conscient de la gravité de la situation ? " Demanda Erza.

" Sist' !!! "

Erza fut emportée par une tornade bleue. Evie venait d'engloutir Erza dans un câlin.

" Enfin rentrée ! Je m'ennuyais sans toi ! "

" Evie ? Toi aussi tu ne sembles pas mesurer la hauteur de la situation..."

" Voyons le bon côté des choses ! On va avoir une nouvelle déco ! "

" Tu as raison ma petite Evie ! "Fit joyeusement Makarof.

" Assez ! Cria Natsu, interrompant la discussion du maître et de la chasseuse de dragons. " Je ne resterai pas ici sans rien faire ! Je vais leur faire payer ! "

Le visage su vieil homme se fit plus sérieux.

" Tu vas te calmer oui ?! "

La main du maître frappa... Les fesses de Lucy ?!

" Maître..."Fit une Mirajane menaçante.

" Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes! " Dit Makarof en fuyant loin de la mage aux cheveux blancs.

Erza et les autres observèrent leur maître s'enfuir.

" Natsu...Le maître est aussi écoeuré que toi par ce que les Phantom Lord ont fait. On n'y peut rien la guerre entre les guildes est strictement interdite entre les mages. " Commenta Mirajane.

" Mais c'est pas juste c'est eux qui ont commencé ! " Se plaint Natsu.

Evie pinça les joues du mage de feu et tira dessus.

" Natsu...Écoute ce que le maître a dit...Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu régleras le problème. "

Après un soupir, Erza déclara.

" Si tel est la décision du maître..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Evie mangeait avec appétit, son repas, sous le regard désapprobateur de Eos.

" Evie mange moins vite..."

" Mais Eo...(toux) "

" Et voilà je m'en doutais... "

Étouffant, la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer la boulette de riz qui restait coincée dans son oesophage. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Evie put retrouver avec une joie immense de l'air. Au même moment, Lucy rentra.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dans mon appartement !!! "

La blonde se tourna vers Natsu et lui lança sa valise en plein dans le visage.

" Je paries que t'es derrière ça ! "

En portant sa tasse vers ses lèvres, Erza intervint.

" Non Natsu n'y est pour rien. Si les Phantom Lord sont arrivés en ville, ils savent où on habite. "

" Ces lâches seraient capable de nous attaquer pendant notre sommeil. " Continua Gray, faisant paniquer Lucy. " Mirajane a suggéré qu'il faudrait mieux rester en groupe par sécurité. "

" Oui c'est plus prudent... "

Voyant les craintes de son amie, Evie se leva et tapota le haut de sa tête.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy. Nous te protégeront ! Je trouve que Natsu et Gray ont eu une bonne idée de proposer de venir dormir chez toi ! On va pouvoir faire une soirée pyjama ! "

" Proposer ? "

" Oui, ils ont décidé de te tenir compagnie. " Acquiesça Erza. " Et comme je n'ai pas confiance en ses deux brutes, j'ai décidé de venir m'assurer que toit se passera sans accroche. "

" Et comme Evie et moi habitons avec Erza, tu devines le pourquoi de notre présence. " Dit Eos.

" Vous allez dormir ici ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez de place... Pourquoi vous avez choisi de dormir chez moi ?"

Soudain l'intervention de Happy coupa Lucy dans ses questions.

" Oh j'ai trouvé ton panier à linge ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sale matou !!! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Isee ! Isee ! Regarde ! "

Une version plus jeune d'Evie courait en direction d'un dragon au regard doré et aux écailles aux multiples reflets bleutés. La petite filles tenait dans ses mains des petits flocons aux dessins grossièrement dessinés mais dont la beauté glacée ne manquait pas.

" Tu as vu Isee j'ai réussi ! "

" Je suis fière de toi Eveline " Dit le dragon de glace d'une voix profonde mais douce.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Un doux sourire ornait les lèvres d'Evie qui se remémorait ce doux souvenir d'enfance. Elle traçait avec précision divers motifs de flocons sur la fenêtre.

" Tu es déjà réveillée ? "

La jeune chasseuse de dragons se tourna vers Lucy qui se frottait les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

" Bonjour Lucy. Je voulais regarder le lever de soleil mais je crois que je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs. "

Evie lui offrit un sourire mais qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie sache qu'elle s'était réveillée à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'elle se soit trompée.

" Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais voir le soleil se lever. "

" Isee, le dragon qui m'a élevée, m'emmenait souvent sur son dos pour l'observer. "

" Je vois... "

D'un geste de main, Evie fit disparaître ses gravures de glace, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Je vais faire un tour, je serai de retour dans une heure. "

" Hey ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule dans la situation actuelle ! "

La porte se referma.

" Elle est partie... "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Je sens encore cette étrange odeur de métal et d'humain. C'est par là ! "

Evie courut en direction de là source du parfum, qui l'ammena dans le parc sud de Magnolia. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la laissa sans voix. L'équipe de Shadow Gear était crucifiée sur l'arbre central de l'espace public, le sceau de la guilde de Phantom Lord marqué sur eux.

" Non...Reby...Droy...Jet..."

La chasseuse de dragons tomba à genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes de peine et de rage. Son corps tremblait de fureur, demandant justice. Ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants de malices, brûlaient d'une soif de vengeance et des grognements semblables à ceux d'un dragon, s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

" Ils vont payer..."

Levant sa main, Evie envoya une vague de sa magie dans le ciel et la marque de Fairy Tail se forma. Très vite, alertés par l'appel de détresse, les habitants de la ville et membres de la guildes se rassemblèrent et constatèrent avec horreur, la sinistre scène. Makarof arriva sur les lieux, le visage crispé et dont la légèreté avait disparue. Personne ne touchait à ses enfants !

" Je veux bien pardonner que l'on détruise notre vieille guilde mais là... Quel genre de père pourrait rester les bras croisés en regardant ses enfants souffrir ! "

Une aura meurtrière entoura le maître, faisant reculer de quelques pas Lucy.

" C'est la guerre qu'ils veulent ?! Et bien ils vont l'avoir ! "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

" Venez-vous mesurer à la guilde de Fairy Tail ! "

Tous les membres de la guildes se tenaient à l'entrée du bâtiment de Phantom Lord, une expression de rage sur le visage. La bataille commença très rapidement. Elfman élimina avec facilité les ennemis de son bras démon, Natsu se déchaîna sur eux et les autres membres, alimentés par leur soif de vengeance, envoyaient au tapis chaque obstacle qui se trouvait devant eux.

" Danse des cros du dragon de glace ! "

" Hurlement du dragon de feu ! "

" Rééquipement ! "

" Pistolet magique ! "

" Flammes pourpres ! "

" Le barrage des amours honteux ! "( C'est un nom d'attaque ça ?)

Le maître de Fairy Tail se changea très vite en géant.

" José ! Sors de ta cachette ! "

" Ne-Touchez-Pas ! À-Eos ! Les ailes du dragon de glace ! "

Evie entourée d'une aura sombre, projecta les mages ennemis qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer son partenaire.

" Tu vas bien Eos ? "

" Evie...Je...Ne...peux...plus...re..respirer..."

" Oups. Désolée. "

La bleutée relâcha son ami et retourna dans la mêlée, enchaînant poing et attaques gelées. Soudain un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux nombreux percings atterrit devant eux. Erza le reconnut très rapidement.

" Voilà le chasseur de dragon d'acier, Gajeel Redfox. "

Nab tenta de le frapper mais fut rapidement éliminé par le nouvel arrivé qui toucha en même temps ses alliés sous l'indignation des mages de Fairy Tail.

" Approchez bande de minables ! Je suis Gajeel le dragon d'acier, venez me montre ce dont vous êtes capables ! "

Les instincts de dragons d'Evie reprirent le dessus et elle s'avança légèrement, prête à se battre, ses dents pointues mises en évidences. Or, Elfman agit avant elle, invoquant son bras démon pour attaquer. Quelques coups furent échangés entre eux deux mais Gajeel propulsa très rapidement Elfman.

" Prends ça ! "

Natsu venait d'utiliser Elfman comme trampoline et frappa de plein fouet la dragon d'acier.

"Je m'occupe de lui ! Je suis Natsu, le chasseur de dragons de feu de Fairy Tail et je vais te faire payer !"

La rage d'Evie se calma lorsqu'elle nota que son congénère prenait le relais. Elle se contenta d'observer le combat. Cependant, quelque chose tomba des étages et Evie découvrit rapidement l'identité de la personne qui venait de chuter. Son maître de guilde, Makarof, se tenait allongé au milieu des débris, le visage malade.

" Maître ! " Cria t-elle.

" Le vieux ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! "

" Non ! Maître ! "

Ils accoururent très vite au chevet de ce dernier, Erza le prenant dans ses bras.

" Tenez bon Maître ! "

Notant le mauvais état de Makarof, les mages de Phantom Lord reprirent l'offensive.

Les fées tentèrent de résister mais la majeur partie de leurs membres furent blessés. Evie échangea un regard avec sa soeur: Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Erza cria à contre coeur la retraite.

" Ils faut se replier ! Maintenant ! "

" Si tu crois que je vais fuir !" Cria Gray en chargeant une une attaque.

La mage écarlate l'arrêta et le supplia de se retirer, le faisant fléchir.

" Mais Erza..."

" Pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Sans le maître on ne fait pas le poids. "

Un sort arriva en leur direction sans qu'ils ne puissent l'esquiver.

" Je ne permettrai pas que d'autres membres de ma guildes soient blessés ! Ailes de glace ! "

Deux grandes ailes de dragons, faites de glace, entourèrent Gray et Erza, les protégeant de l'attaque. La glace s'effondra et révéla une Evie sans sa tresse habituelle et au regard animal.

" S'en est trop ! Par l'envol du dragon de glace ! "

Des sortes de geysers de glace en forme de roses apparurent tout autour de la jeune fille, éliminant les mages ennemis, proches. Evie s'apprêtait à envoyer une seconde vague lorsqu'Erza intervint, Gray sur ses talons.

" C'est assez Evie. Nous devons nous retirer "

Après un grognement presque bestial envers les Phantom Lord , la bleutée tourna les talons. Gray observa Evie avec stupeur, jamais il ne l'avait vue agir avec tant d'hostilité. Il se promit de ne jamais la mettre en colère. Il tenait à la vie.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Dans le prochain chapitre:_

 _Je ne veux pas que mes amis pleurent, je veux les voir sourire, êtres insouciants, rire._

" _Ce n'est pas ce foutu canon qui m'arrêtera ! "_

" _Arrête Evie tu en as assez fait ! "_ _" La guilde peut être détruite mais pas nos souvenirs "_


End file.
